My father's a cop
by ashfiction
Summary: Steve McGarrett a cop who doesn't always play by the rules. One call, one case changed his life forever. One minute he was making fun of Danny worrying over his daughter, the next minute he was worrying over his own. Spanking in later chapters. Don't like, Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story based off of the hit tv show hawaii 5-0.**  
**I've changed a few of the facts**  
**I do not own Hawaii 5-0 or any of its characters.**

**Hope you like the story.**  
**Please write and review and tell me what you think.**

It started out as a normal day for Steven Alexander McGarrett until the governor gave him a special task.  
Before we get into the story I better explain some things Steven McGarrett is a cop, but a special kind of cop he is an ex navy seal, of course you know there are no such thing as ex-navy. He was given full immunity and means by the governor, which is a major advantage, he busts a lot of criminals, but not always in a legal way. He is a cop who plays by his own rules.

He was married once to a woman named Kristine they were only married for three weeks she divorced him because he wouldn't give up his Navy career, he hasn't heard from her since.

Anyways let's get back to the story McGarrett woke up at 4:00 a.m went for a jog, oh did I mention he lives on the beach in Oahu, Hawaii, then came back to his home drank a protein shake got dressed then he got the call from the governor. The call that would change his life forever.  
He met up with his partner, "Morning, Danno." Steve said in a good mood.

"Don't morning Danno me, I don't know what so important, but it better be something good." Danny said frustrated.

"Oh, cranky this morning are we?" Steve said.

"No **_we _**are nothing,**_ I_** am tired. Grace had me up half the night, and then having to wake up at 4:30 in the morning to come into work. I guess the only good thing is that since I've got full custody of Grace now, I don't have to drop her off at Rachel's and get the third degree anymore, I just hope Grace will be alright at home alone for a while." Danny said with slight frustration.

"Come on Danny, she's 13, she's certainly old enough to take care of herself for a couple hours." Steve said. "What do you think she's going to do, burn down the house?"

"No genius, I don't think she's going to burn down the house. I'm just worried about her is all, why do I even bother explaining. When you have a daughter, then you come talk to me." Danny said with an aggitated tone.

Steve smirked and said, "whatever you say partner."

"Morning, gentlemen." The governor interrupted them

"Morning governor," they both said in sync.

"Walk with me," She crooked her finger, turned around, and started walking with them following her. "This is a very important case gentlemen-"

"See it was important, Danno," Steve whispered to Danny.

"What was that, Steve?" The governor asked him, turning around glaring at him.

"Nothing ma'am, go on." Steve said trying to look innocent.

"As I was saying," she glared at Steve for a moment, then turned around and started walking, "this is a very important case. A very important man was kidnapped, and his wife was shot at around 3:00 this morning. After the alarm went off, HPD searched the house, their two children were found in the house. The woman is unconcious, and we haven't been able to track down the man."

"Ma'am, my team and I will get right on this. Danny call Kono and tell her-" Steve started to say.

"No Steve, that's not why I called you in." The governor interrupted him.

"Ma'am?" Steve asked looking confused.

"Steve, I don't want you to track down the man. I've got some other people on that job, what I want you to do is keep their two children safe."

"Governor, I think our skills would be much better use to actually finding the man, not guarding the kids." Steve said.

"Steve this is non-negotiable, the woman, before going unconcious, asked specifically for you to protect her children," the governor said sternly.

"But, governor-" Steve started.

"No Steve, that's all there is to it," while saying that she opened a door going into another room.

"With all do respect governor, we're not a babysitting agency-" Steve said before realizing that they had walked into the room with the two girls.

"Excuse me, do I look like a baby to you?" The oldest girl asked, crossing her arms, glaring, and walking over to him.

"Uh..I..didn't-" Steve stuttered embarassed.

"Steve I'd like you to meet, 14 year old Kristina," the governor said as she placed her hands on the oldest girl shoulders, who had dark black hair, and blue eyes almost the exact shade as Steve's. "and 11 year old Stephanie," she continued saying while walking over to the youngest girl, who had brown hair and green eyes.

"You didn't answer my question, do I look like a baby to you?" Kristina said, still glaring at him.

"Like I said before, you have an amazing way with children," Danny said with a smirk.

"I'm not a child," Kristina snapped at him. "Answer my question!"

"I normally wouldn't take orders from a _**child**_," Steve said crossing his arms, and glaring back at her, emphasizing the word child, "but no I don't think you look like a baby... but you certainly act like one."

Kristina looked shocked, "Excuse me."

"You're excused," Steve said with a smirk.

"Alright you two, that's enough." The governor interrupted them.

"Yes ma'am," Steve said immediatly.

"Well you certainly back down easily," Kristina said with a snobbish attitude then mumbled, "coward."

Danny started snickering, Steve's mouth dropped open, then he gave Danny a look, then looked back at Kristina and said, "Excuse me?"

"You're excused," Kristina said with a smirk, while walking over to her sister.

Danny started laughing and said, "I like her."

"Governor, may I speak to you in the hallway for a moment." Steve asked while glaring back and forth between Danny and Kristina. The governor agreed as the door closed he said,"Governor, I don't know if-."

"Steve, I already said this is non-negotiable. Her mother ordered it." The governor interrupted him.

"I'm sorry ordered?" Steve asked.

"Yes Steve, ordered, as I said this is a very important case, with very important people involved." The governor stated.

"Who is the mother, why would she ask for me specifically?" Steve asked confused.

"I don't know why she would want you specifically, but she does. Her name is Kristine-"

"Kristine? Wait a second was her maiden name Carter?" Steve asked starting to put the pieces together in his mind.

"Yes it was, do you know her?" The governer asked looking stunned.

"I used too..I was married to her," Steve said with a stunned look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

"You..you.. were married to her? Steve your father and I were great friends why wouldn't he tell me you got married?"

"Well, maybe because he didn't know, it was 15 years ago, it only lasted for three weeks. Since it didn't last I figured there was no need to mention it." Steve said trying to gather his thoughts.

"Only three weeks?" The governor asked looking confused.

"Yeah, she wanted me to give up my career in the navy, and at the time I was not willing to do that, so she packed up and left, I got the divorce papers about a week later, and never saw her again." Steve said still in shock. "Why, why would she ask for me specifically to watch over her kids, that makes no sense."

"I don't know Steve, all I know is that she asked specifically for you. I guess she trust you enough to keep her kids safe, and so do I, don't let me down. I've got to go, " After she said that she turned around and started walking away, "oh and by the way, good luck with Kristina, I'm sure the two of you will get along just fine, then again maybe you won't, you two are a lot alike." Then the governor went out the door.

"You two are a lot alike," Steve mimicked her. He started to go back in the room then stopped and said to himself, "No it couldn't be, she, no Kristine would have told me, wouldn't she of?"


	3. Chapter 3

Steve went back in the room and said, "Well looks like you two are coming home with me." Steve said trying to sound happy.

"Yipee," Kristina said with sarcasm, while rolling her eyes.

"Kristina be nice," Stephanie said walking over to Steve.

"Well, at least one of you have some manners." Steve said while smiling down at Stephanie.

"Suck up," Kristina said while glaring at her sister.

"Kristina you better stop it, or I'll tell Daddy when he-," Stephanie said, then realized that she didn't know if she would ever see her father again.

"When he what? When he gets back? We don't know if he is going to get back. Stop being such a goody goody." Kristina said.

"Hey, enough!" Steve said sternly, looking at Kristina.

"He is going to come back I know he will, and when he finds out the way you been acting, oh boy are you going to be in trouble." Stephanie said with tears in her eyes.

"UHH, why do have to be such a-" Kristina started, but then Steve stood right in front of her and said with a low voice, "I said enough!" Kristina stepped back a little bit, and decided to keep quiet.

Steve looked at Kristina sternly for a few moments then continued saying, "alright we are going to go back to 5-0 headquarters, and your going to meet my team, of course you've already met Danno," Steve said while pointing to him.

"Danno, I thought it was Danny?" Stephanie said looking confused.

"It is, but he can't seem to get it through his thick skull." Danny said looking at Steve. Kristina snickered at that comment. Steve ignored her.

"You know you love it," Steve said with a smile.

"Sometimes," Danny replied.

"As I was saying were going to go meet the rest of my team, and from now on they are going to be the only people you are to be around if you see anybody else you tell me or one them, got it?" Steve said looking back and forth between the girls.

"Got it." Said Stephanie with a smile on her face.

"Whatever," Kristina said, crossing her arms, and rolling her eyes once again.

"Danny why don't you take Stephanie to the car and get her settled in, I want to talk to Kristina for a second." Steve said pushing Stephanie towards Danny.

"Who says I want to talk to you?" Kristina said glaring at him.

"I don't care if you want to me or not, you're going to." Steve said, and then motioned for Danny to go, he nodded and they walked out the door.

Steve turned his attention to her as soon as the door closed, "Now Kristina-,"

"Don't call me Kristina, I hate that name," she snapped.

"Ok, fine what do want me to call you?" Steve said trying not to lose his temper.

"Alex." She replied hatefully.

"Alex?"Steve asked.

"Yes, Alex something wrong with that name?" She replied glaring at him.

"No, I just don't understand why Alex?" Steve said confused.

"My middle name is Alexis, therefore Alex. Do you understand now, or do I need to explain it a little slower?" She said with a smirk on her face.

"Alright I've had enough of this attitude of yours. I know part of it was my fault, so I apologize. You are going to be living in my house until we locate your father. Until then you ARE going to be more respectful, and obey my rules. It will be a whole lot easier on the both of us if you just cooperate. If not, then we are going to have a problem."

She just glared at him, he then asked, "So what's it going to be, the hard or the easy way?"

"Fine, I'll cooperate." Kristina said still glaring at him.

"Good, I'm glad you're going to take the easy way," Steve said opening the door for her.

"Whatever," she said rolling her eyes, and walking out the door.

Steve just shook his head and mumbled to himself, "maybe not."


	4. Chapter 4

They walked out the door, Danny had already pulled the car around. Steve of course made Danny get in the passenger seat, so that he could drive.

"I thought this was your car, Danno?" Stephanie asked with a smile.

"See what you started with the Danno business." Danny whispered to Steve, he just shrugged his shoulders. "Yes honey, it is my car, but he likes to control things, can't stand the fact that someone else might want to drive their OWN car."

"What you don't have the guts to stick up for yourself? Little wimp." Krisitna said while rolling her eyes once again.

"Knock it off, Alex!" Steve reprimanded.

"Alex, I thought her name was Kristina?" Danny asked Steve.

"She likes to be called Alex." Steve replied with a rolling of his eyes.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not even here!" Alex said with an irratated tone.

"Sorry, so um Alex huh? Why Alex?" Danny turned around so he was looking at her.

"What is it with you two and my name, my middle name is Alexis, what is so wrong with me liking the name Alex." Alex said while throwing her hands up in the air.

"Alex, watch the attitude," Steve said in a low voice.

She just rolled her eyes, he glared at her through the rearview mirror, she slouched down in the seat trying to get away from his view.

Steve finally spoke trying to lighten the mood, "You know, my middle name is Alexander?"

"Why would I know that, scratch that, why would I want to know that?" Alex said sarcastically.

Steve ignored her tone and said, "I just thought it was interesting that both our middle names were kind of alike."

"Gag, like I want to have anything in common with you, maybe I'll go back to Kristina," she said rolling her eyes again.

Danny leaned over to Steve and whispered, "Have I mentioned how much I like her." Steve just glared at Danny.


	5. Chapter 5

They pulled into 5-0 headquarters, got out of the car, and headed into the building. They got to the main doors of their office, and Steve opened the door for all of them.

"Why thank you, Sir." Stephanie said smiling up at Steve.

"Stop being such a little kiss up, you little twirp!" Alex told her sister.

"Stop being so rude Krissy, he's nice, and really smart, I think he could find Daddy without anybody else helping him" Stephanie said glaring at her sister.

"Oh please, if you stand close enough to him, you can hear the ocean," Alex said rolling her eyes again. Steve just glared at her, she just smirked at him knowing that he heard her.

Danny leaned over to whisper to Steve again, but Steve stopped him and said, "Yeah I know, you like her."

"Chin, Kono this is Stephanie, and Kristina-" Steve started to say.

"I told you I don't like the name Kristina, my name is Alex," Alex said through clenched teeth.

Chin and Kono stood there looking shocked, Danny walked over to them and said, "Oh believe it gets better, they've been going at each other since they met."

"Oh I'm sorry were you not the girl who just told me no more than five minutes ago, that you didn't want to have anything in common with me, which includes the name Alex, and that you thought you would go back to the name Kristina." Steve said with slight sarcasm.

"Yeah I thought, I'm not going to change the name that I like, just because it's like yours, that would be stupid.." Alex started to say then started to smile really big, " Of course look who I'm explaining this too, the king of stupid."

"Ooooh," Danny, Chin, and Kono all said at once.

"You know, KRISTINA," Steve said emphasizing her name.

"More than you, that's for sure," Alex said crossing her arms, and smirking at him.

Steve started to say something, but then just walked past her, and went over to his team.

"What? Didn't have a comeback toughguy?" Alex said walking over to him.

"Nope, I just prefer not to spend my whole day arguing with a 14 year old," Steve said glaring at her.

"Guess that's a smart choice, probably the first one you've made today. I guess I don't want to argue with a, I would ask you how old you are, but I know you can't count that high." Amy said with an even bigger smirk.

Steve stepped closer to her so that he was standing right over her, then leaned down to her face, and said in a low voice, "I suggest that you take your sister, and that smart mouth of yours, and go into that office right there.." he pointed to his office, "Alright?"

She stood there for a moment glaring at him, then he raised his voice, "GO NOW!" She jumped a little bit at his voice, then decided it was in her best interest to do as he told her.

After the girls were in his office, Danny turned his attention to Chin and Kono and said, "See didn't I tell you guys. I-"

"Yeah I KNOW, you like her-" Steve interjected.

"No Steven, I wasn't going to say that, I was going to say I LOVE her." Danny said with a smile on his face.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this." Steve said rubbing his eyes. "Listen guys I need to tell you something about her mother, her name is Kristine Carter, or was Kristine Carter...McGarrett. I was married to her it was over 15 years ago though, and it only lasted for like 3 weeks."

"What?" Danny looking shocked. "You didn't care to mention this to me before?"

"I'm sorry, Danny. I really haven't had the time to explain my whole life story to you, espicially a marriage that only lasted for three weeks." Steve sarcastically.

"You didn't have time? It was a three week marriage, how much time could it take? Wait a second did you say you married her 15 years ago?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, so what?" Steve asked still with a sarcastic tone.

"And Kristina,-" Danny started to say.

"Alex," Steve interrupted.

"Whatever, Kristina, Alex, doesn't matter the point is she's 14 right?" Danny said putting the pieces together in his mind.

"No stop, I know where you're going with this!" Steve said frantically.

"You know she acts a lot like-" Kono said stopping while looking at Steve.

"And she looks a lot like-" Chin said while also stopping and looking at Steve.

"No Kristine would have told me if I had a daughter. I think?" Steve said questionably.

"You think, what do you mean you think?" Danny said frustrated.

"Well I mean, she hasn't made contact with me for 15 years. I would have thought she would have at least told me if I had a kid, but then again maybe she wouldn't." Steve said.

"Can we come out yet, your office smells like...you," Alex said with a smirk. Steve glared at her and then she said, "Guess that's a no," then she closed the door.

"It's a girl," Danny said with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

"Danny, shut up!" Steve said while glaring at his partner.

In Steve's office. "Krissy why are you being so rude, he hasn't done anything to you." Stephanie asked her sister.

"He said that he was babysitting us, we're not babies. We can take care of ourselves, or at least I can." Alex replied.

"Hello? He is babysitting us, we may not be babies, but he's keeping us safe. You can't take care of yourself against these guys, if Daddy can't do it you can't. Why don't you just stop being a brat?"

"I'm older than you, stop telling me what to do!" Kristina said glaring at her sister.

"Steve's right you may not look like a baby, but you definitley act like one. When daddy finds out the way you've been acting, you're not going to be able to sit for a week."

"Whatever, Dad doesn't spank me anymore. You know that, at the very most I get grounded for a couple of weeks." Alex replied sarcastically.

"I don't know, I think he would, if you were acting the way you are with him." Stephanie said shaking her head.

"Seriously Steve, she looks like you-," Chin started to say.

"She acts like you-," Kono interrupted.

"She's definitley yours." Danny said with a smile on his face.

"Okay Stop, we don't know that! I won't know until Kristine wakes up, until then we need to keep these kids safe. They are not to be anywhere with anyone, but us." Steve said sternly.

"Already overprotective, huh? Yep he's her dad." Danny said with a smirk.

"Danny-," Steve said raising his voice.

"Hey, there's one quick way to prove it." Kono interrupted.

"And what would that be," Steve asked sarcastically, still glaring at Danny.

"A paternity test, we can put a rush on it." Kono said eagerly. Steve looked at her for a moment and then nodded his head in agreement, "Alright, but not a word to Alex or Stephanie got it, and no more jokes about it either, I don't want them overhearing." Steve said looking around the room, and stopping to glare at Danny for a few seconds.

"Got it, Boss!" Chin and Kona said.

"Danny?" Steve asked still glaring at him.

"Alright, alright. No more jokes, but congratulations." Danny said with a smirk, "Last one...for now."

Steve just shook his head at him, then turned and went into his office. "Alright girls, now that you've met the team these are the only people you are to have contact with, you are not to go anywhere without any of us, got it?"

"What are we prisoners now?" Alex said.

"If that's the way you want to look at it, go ahead." Steve said in a sarcastic tone.

"So what are we going to do now?" Alex asked.

"We're going to go back to my house, and get you two settled in, and then-" Steve started to say.

"Oh My Gosh!" Alex interrupted looking at her phone.

"What?" Steve asked.

"Nothing," Alex said while texting on her phone. Steve walked over to her and grabbed her phone, "Hey! What are you doing?" She asked hatefully, she stood up to try to grab her phone back. He dodged her, and started reading her texts, "That's mine, give it back!"

"You're not going to the party tonight, it's too dangerous, and who's Justin?"

"It's none of your business, who he is?" She said hatefully grabbing her phone back, "and yes I am, you can't make me stay home, who do you think you are, my father?"

"No..I think, I'm the guy trying to keep you safe. You are NOT going to this party, and I don't want you talking to this Justin anymore." Steve said crossing his arms.

"You can't tell me who I can, and can't talk to." Alex said crossing her arms, and glaring at him.

"Yes I can, if you don't stop texting him, I'll take your phone away." Steve said with a smirk.

"You can't do that!" Alex said with a frustrated tone.

"Can't I?" Steve said sarcastically. "I'm trying to keep you safe, I can't do that unless you do as I say. You can keep your phone, but I want to know who your texting and what your texting. You're not going to go to that party, it might be a set up to get you kidnapped." Steve said sternly.

"But-," Alex started

"No buts about it, your not going to go to that party, end of discussion. Although if you want to keep arguing, I can go ahead and confiscate your phone now." Steve said starting to grab the phone.

She clutched her phone to her body and said, "Alright fine, no party."

"And no Justin!" Steve said sternly.

"Justin's harmless, he-," Alex started again.

"If I can't trust you not to talk to him, then I'm taking your phone." Steve said starting to grab her phone again.

"OK, ok no Justin," Alex said frantically.

"One more thing, NO more attitude." Steve said staring right into her eyes.

She nodded then mumbled under her breath, "No promises."

"I mean it Alexis. No more attitude, I'm tired of it." Steve said seriously.

"I'm not going to promise anything, I'm a teenager. Get used to it." She said crossing her arms glaring at him again.

Steve glared back at her, then stepped closer to her, leaning down to her ear, he whispered, "Correct your attitude, or I will correct it for you." She just looked at him in shock, he stood up straight, and shrugged his shoulders, "I'm an adult, get used to it," he added with a smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

They walked out of the office, Steve walked over to his team and said, "Alright, I'm going to take them home, and get them settled in. Most likely I'm going to keep them there, unless it turns out to be unsafe-,"

"We're not prisoners, we're worse, we can't go anywhere. We're going to be under house arrest!" Alex said crossing her arms.

"What did I just say?" Steve asked in a exasperated breath.

"Krissy, quit complaining. It's not going to do you any good. Would you rather be held captive like daddy?" Stephanie asked her sister with sarcarsm in her voice.

"She's right, you're the only one who seems to have a problem with this. It's not that bad, but you're making it seem like it's the worst thing that could ever happen. You need to be more optimistic, like your sister." Steve stated while squeezing Stephanie's shoulder.

Alex just rolled her eyes, and replied, "Whatever. Stephanie if ignorance is bliss, you must be the happiest person alive."

"My office, NOW!" Steve told Alex while pointing to his office. She stood there for a couple of seconds with her arms crossed, glaring at him, "GO!" He yelled, making her jump. She then quickly went into his office.

"Excuse us," Steve turned to his team, and then walked behind Alex into his office, then asked, "What is your problem?" She just glared at him, "Fine, don't answer. I warned you about your attitude, give me your phone." Steve said while holding out his hand.

"What? No!" Krisitna yelled.

"I warned you, several times I might add. I'm tired of your attitude. It seems that your phone means a lot to you, so I'm going to keep it, until you can learn to be a little more respectful, and nicer, especially to your sister. You're not the only one going through this, you're sister's struggling too. Now hand it over!" Steve said sternly, while still holding out his hand. She stood there for a moment, then slapped it down in his hand, and crossed her arms.

"Thank you. Now go out there and apologize to your sister." Steve said pointing towards the door.

"Fine!" She yelled and stormed out the door. "Stephanie...I'm sorry you're ignorant," she said while turning around smirking at Steve.

"ALEXIS!" Steve shouted, he calmed himself, "You obviously don't want your phone back?"

"Fine, I'm sorry that I called you ignorant." Alex said while turning to Steve, "Happy?"

He just shook his head, and said, "Fine, let's just go."


	8. Chapter 8

Later that evening, Steve was on the phone trying to find out the status on the kidnapping, Stephanie was playing on her own phone, and Alex was sitting on a chair messing with her nails. She hasn't spoken since they left the office.

After Steve got off the phone, he walked over to her and handed her phone to her, "No more attitude, got it?"

"Got it," she replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Seriously?" He started to take the phone back, and she said frantically, "N-n-noo, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

He looked at her sternly, and said, "That's what I thought." As soon as he turned around she rolled her eyes, he said while walking away, "Knock it off, Alex."

"How did you?" Alex asked looking confused.

"I may have met you this morning, but I know you better than you think." Steve said with a smirk. He then went around the corner, she rolled her eyes again, "Alexis!" He reprimanded.

"Sorry," she said frustrated. She then got a text, her volume was turned down, she looked to see if Steve had noticed that she got a text, he didn't say anything.  
She looked back down at her phone, "Hey, u cmn 2 the party 2nite? -Justin."  
"Totally, r u kidding? I wouldn't miss it! I'l like an hour! -Alex." She texted back.  
"Cool! Can't wait ;) -Justin."

She deleted the conversation, and smiled, "What are you smiling at?" Stephanie asked.

"None of your business!" Alex said frowning at her sister.

"What were you smiling at, who were you texting?" Steve asked.

"Nothing, I wasn't texting anyone!" Alex said trying not to panick.

"Really? So you were just looking at your phone doing nothing, and then all of sudden start smiling? Were you texting Justin?" Steve asked crossing his arms, and raising his eyebrows.

"I was smiling because..because I got my phone back! No I wasn't texting Justin, I wasn't texting anyone! Here!" She said holding her phone out to Steve, "Check if you don't believe me."

"No, I trust you." Steve said shaking his head, and going back into the other room.

"Well, I don't." Stephanie said glaring at her sister.

"Do you think that matters to me?" Alex asked, rolling her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

After contemplating on how she could get away with going to the party, she stood up and went into the next room where Steve was and said, "I'm going to bed."

He looked at the clock, "It's only 8 o'clock?"

"So! Do you realize how long of a day this has been?" Alex asked sarcastically.

"Watch your tone!" Steve said glaring at her.

"Sorry," she replied, starting to roll her eyes, but then remembered that he was still looking at her. "So can I go to bed?"

"Um yeah I guess, good night. Do you need anything?" Steve asked.

"No, I've got everything I need." She then ran up the stairs, changed her clothes, freshend up her make up, and curled her hair. She opened the window, and climbed down the side of the house, as if she were rock climbing backwards. As soon as she hit the ground she took off.

About an hour later Steve told Stephanie that she needed to go to bed, "Awe, Steve can I please stay up a little longer?"

He smiled down at her, "No Steph, it's time to go to bed."

"Oh, alright," she said sadly.

He picked her up, and took her up the stairs. He opened the door slowly trying not to wake Alex. He layed Stephanie down in the bed next to Alex's. He tucked her in, and then walked over to Alex's bed. He reached his hand out to stroke her hair, but all there was was a pillow where her head should be, he ripped off the blankets. He mumbled to himself angrily, "Alex!"  
"Stephanie get up honey we have to go look for your sister," Steve said trying to stay calm.

At the party, "Hey Just!" Alex said with a huge smile, walking over to a boy who had tan skin, brown hair with blonde highlights, and gorgeous gray eyes. "Hey Krissy!" He replied smiling back at her. She punched him in the arm playfully, "You know I don't like that name!" He looked at her with puppy dog eyes, "Ok I do, but only when you say it!"

"Doesn't your sister call you that?" He asked.

"Yeah, but she's always called me that. I never had the heart to tell her I didn't want her to call me that anymore. " Alex replied.

"Awe, so sweet! That's what I love about you!" He said giving her a hug. "So I heard about your dad, are you ok?"

"Yeah I mean there is nothing I can do about it! My only problem is Steve McGarrett," she said in a mocking tone.

"Who's, Steve McGarrett?" Justin mimicked her tone.

"Stop trying to be so cute in such a serious moment." Alex said, smiling at him.

"Sorry, Krissy. So who's this McGarrett guy?" Justin asked seriously.

"He's this uptight cop, who thinks that he can tell me what to do! He acts like he's my father!" Alex explained, rolling her eyes. "He told me I couldn't come to this party, and that I couldn't text you. He actually believed I wanted to go to bed at 8:00, so gullable." Alex replied with a smirk.

"What's the matter with me?" He asked faking that he was hurt by what she said.

"Nothing, I tried to tell him that, but you can't get anything through his thick skull. He is living proof that man can live without a brain." Alex said with a smirk.

"Sounds like a really nice guy," he said sarcastically. "Hey you need to relax, let's not talk about this. It's stressing you out way to much. I mean come on this is a party, you're supposed to be having fun." Justin said pulling her into another hug, and smiling down at her.

"Yeah, you're right let's PARTY!" Alex yelled. Everyone cheered.

Meanwhile, Steve had gotten Stephanie in his truck, he called Kono, "Kono, I need you to track Alex's phone!"

"Whoa, what do you mean track her, isn't she in you're house." Kono asked confused.

"No I think she went to this party, I told her she couldn't, she didn't listen, obviously." Steve said frustrated.

"You already lost your daughter, nice going Steve." Danny replied sarcastically.

"She snuck out of the house, ok!" Steve said even more frustrated.

"Oh yeah, she's nothing like you at all." Danny said with slight sarcasm.

"Not now Danny, can you guys please just track her?" Steve said raising his voice.

"Yeah..um..ok I got it, I'll send the location to your phone." Kono said while typing things on the computer.

"Ok, thanks Kono, bye." Steve said.

"Goodbye, Steven." Danny said. Then he heard a beep, he looked at Kono and Chin and said, "Did he just hang up on me?" Chin and Kono just laughed at him.

Steve and Stephanie drove in silence, towards the beach where this party was at, finally Stephanie asked, "What are you going to do once you find Krissy?"  
He looked at her in the rearview mirror, "I don't know yet.." He mumbled to himself, "But I'm sure going to do something."


	10. Chapter 10

At the party, Justin handed Alex a drink, she took a sip, and handed it back to him, "Justin, we've been over this, you know I don't drink, and I don't want to."

"Come on Alex, it's a party, you need to loosen up." Justin replied snidely.

"No Justin, you know my feelings on this!" Alex said starting to get a little frustrated.

"You can barely even taste the alcohol, it's mostly punch." Justin said sarcastically.

"I can taste it, as a matter of fact that's all I can taste, more like there's barely any punch in there." Alex replied.

"Alex-," Justin started.

"JUSTIN, just drop it." Alex yelled, and stormed off down the beach.

Justin ran after her, "Alex I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset. I'm sorry."

"You know my past, you know why I don't like it. I can barely stand the thought of you drinking it, let alone me doing it! I've never drank, and I never will!" Alex said, trying to keep from crying.

"Alex, I truly am sorry, I didn't mean to bring back old memories. I really am sorry, please forgive me?" Justin said pulling her into a hug.

"I forgive you, I'm sorry I didn't mean to get so upset. It's just-," Alex said starting to cry.

"Shh, it's okay. You have nothing to be sorry about. I promise, I will never offer you a drink again, and I'll try to stop myself. No promises, though, I mean you also know my past, and that I've been doing this for awhile, but for you I'll try." Justin replied sweetly, smiling down at her.

"And that is why I love you," Alex replied, smiling back at him.

Justin wiped away a few stray tears from her eyes, "Come on you're supposed to be having fun! Let's go back to the party?"

"What if they make fun of me?" Alex said, dropping her head in embarrasment.

"They wouldn't dare, not with me arround. They'd know I would beat them up.

"I don't know, I think they might be able to take you. You hardly have any muscles." Alex said sarcastically, smirking, and pointing at his biceps, which were pretty good size.

"What are you crazy, I work out all the time. They wouldn't have a chance." Justin said, flexing his muscles.

"Ok, you might be able to take one or two," she said with an even bigger smirk.

"Oh you think so, huh?" Justin said smirking back at her, and stepping closer to her.

"Yeah I do, maybe, I don't think you could take anymore than that. As a matter of fact, I could probably take you." She said, her smirk turning into a big smile.

"You know KRISSY," he said while emphasizing her name playfully. "I think you might change your mind, after I-,"

"After you what?" Krissy looking at him suspiciously.

"After I do this," He stepped closer to her and started tickling her, she started laughing uncontrolably, "So you think you can take me, huh? Really?"

"Yeah..I...Do," Alex said in between laughs. He started tickling her even more, "Ok, Ok, I...can't take...you."

He stopped, "Do you think I can take more than one or two guys?"

"Yeah, but no more than that," she said smiling at him.

"Oh really?" He asked starting to tickle her again.

"Alright, you...can take..more...than one or...two guys."

"How many, huh? How many?" He said laughing with her, and tickling her even more.

"Three." Alex replied laughing.

"How many Krissy?" He said tickling harder.

"Ok..you..can..probably take...everbody...on the.. on the beach!" Alex said in between laughs, "Justin. Stop, my ribs hurt."

He stopped tickling her, and helped her off the ground. He put his arm around her, and started guiding her back to the party, then replied with a smirk, "That's what I thought you'd say." She just laughed, and rolled her eyes at him.


	11. Chapter 11

They pulled up to the beach, Steve scanned it with his eyes, he spotted her, with a guy who had his arm around her. He turned around to where he was facing Stephanie, "Do NOT get out of this truck. Crouch down between the seats, and put this blanket over you, I don't want anybody to see you're unguarded. Don't unlock the doors for anybody, don't even get up until I tell you. Ok?"

"Yes Steve," Stephanie replied meekly, and crouching between the seats putting the blanket over her.

"Thank you honey. Remember don't open the door for anyone." Steve explained.

"Okay Steve," came the muffled reply.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Steve got out of the truck, and headed over to where Alex was, trying to calm himself down before he got over to her. "ALEXIS!"

She looked over at him, the smile on her face quickly disappeared. "Oh hi!"

"Don't Oh hi, me!" Steve said irratated, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I would think that would be obvious," She said sarcastically while opening up her arms to point out the crowd, "but look who I'm talking." Alex added with a smirk.

"Now is NOT the time to be a smart alek." Steve said angrily. Pulling her away from the crowd.

"Dude, Chill out." Justin interjected.

"Dude?" Steve asked diverting his attention from Alex to Justin.

"Sir?" Justin asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, who are you?" Steve asked glaring at him.

"Justin." Justin replied proudly.

"Justin? Didn't I tell you I didn't want you talking to him anymore, and I know I told you not to come to this party?" Steve asked Alex.

"I don't care what you said, you have no right, you're not my father!" Alex said starting to raise her voice.

"Yeah dude you're NOT her father so just chill!" Justin interjected again.

"Call me dude, ONE MORE TIME!" Steve said raising his voice, and stepping closer to Justin. "I understand that I am not her father, but I am trying to keep her safe."

You-," Justin started to say.

"Just stop talking, if you can't I will be happy to help." Steve said while pulling out a pocket knife.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked frantically.

"I'm going to cut his tongue out, he'll never be able to talk again." Steve said seriously, as if it we're the simplest thing to understand.

"NO STOP! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Alex yelled.

About that time Danny pulled up, saw Steve with the knife, got out of the car and ran over to him.

"Oh really I think I have something called-," Steve started.

"Full imunity and means, yeah yeah. Steve what the heck are you doing, are you crazy?" Danny asked, Alex scoffed at the comment, and then he continued, "Nevermind, don't answer that. You cannot kill a guy-,"

"I wasn't going to kill him, I was only going to cut his tongue out." Steve explained.

"Cut his tongue out? What, why? He hasn't done anything." Danny asked.

"He won't stop talking, that's a crime in my book." Steve explained simply.

"You can't cut his tongue out. Right now you need to get out of here. Get Alexis home, and in a safe place." Danny said.

Steve put his knife back in his pocket, Justin looked relieved, Steve saw him relax, "Not a word, not one more word. If I hear even a sound from you...let's just say you won't like the consequences." Justin nodded quickly. "Alexis let's go, NOW!"

"I'm not going with you!" Alex said crossing her arms, and glaring at him.

"Yes you are, you don't have a choice! Now either go easy way, or the hard way! What's it going to be?" Steve asked crossing his arms, and glaring at her.

"I'm begging you, please go the easy way." Danny said while clasping his hands as if he was begging.

"Whatever." She said rolling her eyes.

"Please just do what he says, he's not going to back down. He has the mind of a steel trap-," Danny started to explain.

"Always closed?" Alex finished, while smirking at Steve.

"Alright enough, what's it going to be?" Steve asked sternly.

"I came here to party, I'm not done yet." She answered starting to walk away.

"Ok," Steve replied uncrossing his arms, going over to her, picking her up, and throwing her over his shoulder. Justin stepped in front of him to say something, Steve said before he could, "Go ahead, say something, I dare you. I'll enjoy cutting your tongue out." Steve said with a smirk, Justin stepped aside, and let Steve pass.

"Good choice," Danny said to Justin patting his shoulder, turned around and followed Steve.

Steve walked over to his truck, with Alex screaming and beating on his back. He opened the door, and set her down on the seat, and buckled her up. "Don't you move, your in enough trouble! Got it?"

"Whatever!" She replied, crossing her arms, and rolling her eyes.

"Really Alexis? I would not have an attitude right now!" Steve reprimanded. He then slammed the door, and walked over to Danny. "What are you doing here?"

"I figured you would do something stupid, and what do you know you were about to cut the guys tongue out!" Danny said sarcastically.

"I wasn't going to cut his tongue out! I was just going to make sure he couldn't taste things for awhile." Steve said with a smirk.

"You better get them home!" Danny said smiling at Steve's comment, and motioning with his eyes to the truck.

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow." Steve started walking over to his truck, then turned around, "By the way, thanks partner."

"Anytime, at least I didn't get shot at!" Danny said with a smirk.

"This time anyways," Steve added.

Danny just smiled and walked back to his car, Steve turned to open the door to his truck, but they were locked. He started searching his pockets, then he heard a tap on the window, he looked up, and Alex was holding up the keys smirking at him.


	12. Chapter 12

"Alexis! Open the door right now!" Steve yelled, banging on the window. She just shook her head, and smirked at him. "You've got to the count of three to open the door yourself, and get out of some of the trouble you're already in." He said while pulling out his phone, she just rolled her eyes, crossed her arms, and ignored him. "1..," he started counting while messing around on his phone, "2..," he looked up at her to see if she was going to unlock the door, "3."

She looked at him after he said three and said, "What are going to do now, toughguy, you still can't get in?" She asked smirking.

He smirked back, touched the screen of his phone, then heard the door click, he opened the door, waved the phone at her and said, "Technology, it's a beautiful thing isn't it?"

"Whatever," she said rolling her eyes again.

"Something in your eye sweetheart?" Steve asked smiling.

"What?" Alex replied hatefully.

"You've rolled your eyes about a hundred times today, if not more, I just figured there must be something in them." Steve asked smiling at her. She just crossed her arms, and scoffed at him.

"Steph, you can get up now." Steve said starting the car, and driving out of the parking lot.

"Thanks, I was getting kind of cramped down there." She said pulling the blanket off her head, and sitting back in the seat. "Krissy you should be ashamed of yourself, coming to a party after you were told not to, why if daddy was here he would-," Stephanie started.

"Shut up-," Alex interrupted her.

"Alexis, don't tell your sister to shut up." Steve reprimanded.

She glared at him, and then said, "Fine..Be quiet Stephanie. I don't need a lecture from you right now."

"You are going to be punished you realize that right?" Steve asked.

"Whatever, I don't care." Alex replied rolling her eyes once again.

"Are you sure you don't want some eyedrops or something?" Steve asked after seeing her roll her eyes again, she just glared at him. "Let me see your phone." He said holding out his hand, she took it out of her pocket looked at it for a second, and slapped it down in his hand.

"Big deal. Your taking my phone so what?" Alex asked, as if she didn't care.

"That's not all I'm going to do." Steve said while putting her phone in his pocket.

"What do you mean?" She asked hesitantly.

"What would you're father have done?" He asked.

"Oh man, if she had done this to daddy, he would have-," Stephanie started.

"Stephanie shut up...I..mean..be quiet," Alex said, changing her words, after seeing the stern look on Steve's face.

"What would he have done, Stephanie?" Steve asked, while looking at her in the rearview mirror.

"Don't you answer that!" Alex spoke up quickly, turning around to where she was facing her sister.

"Alex I don't want to hear another word from you. You're just digging yourself deeper. Stephanie?" Steve asked reprimanding Alex, and then looking in the rearview mirror again.

Stephanie kept looking back and forth between Alex and Steve, trying to decide whether or not to speak up, Steve interupted her thinking, "Stephanie?" He asked sternly.

She looked back at him immediately and said, "He would have spanked her."


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm sorry, did you just say that he would have spanked her?" Steve asked surprised.

"Yes sir." Stephanie replied a little embarassed.

"No he wouldn't of, I'm to old, he stopped spanking me when I was 12." Alex replied sarcastically.

"Maybe because you stopped being a brat, until now!" Stephanie quickly replied. "If you had went to a party, and had the attitude you're having with Steve, you know he would have!"

"So maybe he would have, doesn't give you the right to though!" Alex said to Steve.

"Actually I do, you're mother asked specifically for me to watch over you, therefore I think I have every right to spank you, she obviously trust me. Personally I think you've earned it." Steve explained.

Alex looked at him shocked, "You wouldn't...I..don't...you can't."

"I can, and I think I'm going to. It's obvious taking your phone away is not enough, you've already pointed that out yourself. I'm tired of your attitude, I've told you multiple times to drop the attitude. You went to a party I told you specifically not to go to. You were talking to a boy I told you NOT to talk to." Steve explained.

"I've told you before Justin is harmless, he wouldn't hurt me. He's got nothing to do with my father. He's only 16, he couldn't plot out a major kidnapping like this. I've known him since I was a baby, I'm not going to stop being his friend just because someone I just met told me not to. Ask Stephanie, even she will tell you, he's never hurt us, and he never will!" Alex explained to Steve.

"It's true Steve, Justin's always been like a brother to me, I'm not trying to be disrepectful, just saying." Stephanie replied meekly.

"See!" Alex said while pointing to her sister.

"And what is he to you, Alex?" Steve asked.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"Come on Alex, I know you know what I mean. What is he to you?" Steve asked seriously.

"I don't know, a friend, I guess. What does it matter to you?" Alex asked sarcastically.

"Alex, I'm...trying to protect you, and your sister. I can't do that if you don't listen to me. Do you realize how much danger you put yourself in tonight?" Steve asked.

"Whatever," Alex said crossing her arms, and staring out the window.

"That's it, I'm...I'm done!" Steve pulled into his driveway, got out of the truck,slammed the door.

"OOuuuu you gonna get it." Stephanie told her sister.

"Shut up!" Alex snapped.

Steve went around to her side, and opened the door, "let's go!" She didn't move she just sat there and rolled her eyes at him, "Fine," he replied picking her up, and throwing her over his shoulder again, "Come on Stephanie." Stephanie got out of the truck, and followed him into the house. Steve sat Alex down in the recliner, and told her in a low voice, "Don't MOVE!" Alex sunk down in the chair, and nodded her head.


	14. Chapter 14

Steve walked into the other room, Stephanie was standing there waiting for Steve, "Stephanie you need to go to bed, get some sleep."

"Yes Steve," she said, running up the staris as fast as she could.

"Sweet dreams." He yelled out to her.

"You too." She yelled back.

Steve paced back and forth, trying to calm himself down, before going back to talk to Alex. He finally let out one big sigh, and walked back into the other room, and sat down on the coffee table across from her, "Alex, what is your problem?"

"Right now...You!" She retorted.

"Alex..I am trying...VERY..hard NOT to lose my patience with you. Could you please just knock off the attitude, and speak to me respectfully, is it really that hard?" Steve asked sternly. She just glared at him. "Alex, talk to me. Why do you have such a problem with me, what did I do?"

"You said you were babysitting us!" She replied hatefully.

"At that time, I had not met you, I thought the two of you were around 3 or 4 years old, I also apologized for that. You cannot be this upset about me saying that I was babysitting you, there must be something else bothering you?" Steve asked.

"You're always telling me what to do, who I can talk to, where I can go! I'm tired of it, you're NOT my father!" She yelled, standing up.

"Sit, and keep your voice down!" Steve said in a low voice. "Now, I am trying to keep you safe, as I have pointed out to you several times. How do you expect me to do that, when I don't know who's safe for you to be around, like Jason-,"

"JUSTIN!" Alex interrupted.

"Justin, sorry, how did you expect me to know that he was absolutely safe for you. I know the things that are going on in this case, you don't. I shouldn't be sharing this with you, but this evening I found out that your...father's so-called friends helped get him kidnapped, they are in custody. I don't know exactly who is safe for you, that's why I only wanted you to be around the people that I trusted, to keep YOU safe." Steve exlplained.

"What friends?" She asked looking down.

"I can't tell you that right now, like I said I shouldn't have even told you that. I shouldn't of HAD to tell you." Steve stated.

"But I knew Justin was harmless." Alex said.

"I know you knew that, but I didn't. Alexis, I'm just trying to keep you safe. I'm trying to protect you as if you were my own daughter, both you and Stephanie, but I can't do that if you don't listen me." Steve explained.

She dropped her head, "I'm sorry...can I still talk to Justin, now that you've met him, please? I know you got off to a bad start with him, but he was trying to protect me."

"Yeah, I guess you can, but I am going to be around when he is." Steve said.

"But-," Alex started.

"No Alexis, it's the same rules as before. You are not to be with anyone, anywhere, without me or one of my team. Justin may be safe, but doesn't mean everyone around you is." Steve explained.

"Do you have to be around, I mean come on, you threatened to cut his tongue out?" Alex pleaded.

"I wasn't going to cut his tongue out, I just said that to scare him, although if he would have kept talking I probably would have made him eat sand." Steve said, while smirking. Alex laughed a little, and smiled with him, "See, now that is a smile, not that little smart alek smirk you've been given me all day," Steve said smiling. She just rolled her eyes, and kept smiling, "You're going to make yourself go cross-eyed rolling your eyes like that all the time, though." Steve said laughing, "Now as for you going to that party, you know the one I specifically told you NOT to go to, the one that also had alcohol?" Steve asked.

Her eyes widend, "How did you-,"

"Alexis, I'm not stupid. I do notice things," he replied sarcastically.

"I didn't drink, I promise I didn't!" Alex exclaimed.

"I believe you. Believe me I'd know if you did." Steve said smirking at her.

"I believe it," she said rolling her eyes again.

Steve laughed lightly, then said sternly, "But as for you even being at that party, do you realize how dangerous that was?"

"Yes, but I just wanted to get away, and have a little fun!" Alex said.

"It wouldn't have been that much fun, if you had gotten kidnapped! Do you know how worried I was? If I hadn't of gotten there when I did, I don't even want to think of what might have happened!" Steve said frantically.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking!" Alex said dropping her head.

"You're right you weren't, and now you have to deal with the consequences." Steve said sternly.


	15. Chapter 15

**"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking!" Alex said dropping her head.**

**"You're right you weren't, and now you have to deal with the consequences." Steve said sternly.**

"What do you mean..consequences?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"You know what I mean, you know you have to be punished." Steve said.

"What are you going to do," she asked even more suspiciously.

"What your father would do." Steve stated.

"You can't do that, you're NOT my father you have no right to..to.. well you know." Alex said frantically.

"I can, and I'm going to! You've definitley earned one, you've been disrespectful all day, after multiple warnings to stop. You talked to a guy I specifically told you not to, even if he was harmless. You snuck out of the house, and went to a party, that had alcohol, although you didn't drink it, you still went, when I told you not to." Steve explained, while standing up walking into the next room.

She stood up, and followed him, "You can't...I won't let you!"

"You have no choice, if you fight me on it, it will be worse!" Steve said, turning around looking in her eyes. She just crossed her arms, rolled her eyes, and let out a frustrated sigh. "And knock off the attitude, it's not helping your case."

"UUUGGHHH!" She screamed, "You're such a...a..UGH!"

"Throwing a tantrum like a four year old doesn't help either." He said sarcastically, while placing a chair in the middle of the room, "Now, come here." She stood there for a moment, with her arms still crossed, her head turned sideways, as if she was trying to ignore him. "Alexis!" She snapped her head to look at him, "COME HERE!" Steve said sternly, "Don't make me come over there."

She made her way over to him, he placed her over his lap, "Thank you, for not putting up too much of a fight." Steve said.

"Whatever," she replied with a squeel after he landed a sharp SMACK to her bottom.

"Your really not in the position to have an attitude right now," Steve warned. "Alex I want you to tell me what your getting a spanking for." She stayed silent then yelped when she felt two more SMACK SMACK, to her backside. "Answer me Alexis!" She didn't answer then felt another SMACK SMACK.

"Alright fine, because I had an attitude, I talked to Justin, and I snuck out and went to a party." Alex said frustrated, then felt another SMACK.

"Alexis, you better drop the attitude." Steve warned. She just sighed, he then started, SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK, Alex tried not to cry, but Steve was strong, and by the fifteenth spank she was starting to sniffle. SMACK SMACK SMACK "Oww!"SMACK SMACK SMACK "PLEASE, STOP!" SMACK SMACK SMACK "I'M SORRY, PLEASE STOP!" SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK, "PLEASE!" SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK, "I'M SOOOOO SORREEE, SMACK SMACK, he stopped for a moment, rubbed her back, and said, "I almost done honey, just a little longer," SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK, he stopped, and pulled her up, and sat her down on his lap, "I'm...I'm...sooo...so-sorry!" She managed to say in between sobs.

"It's okay honey, I forgive you. It's all forgiven, and forgotten. I'm sorry I had to do that, but I care about you too much to let you get away with it." Steve said while rubbing her back, "Please obey me from now on, I don't want you putting yourself in dangerous positoins, don't ever make me worry like that again."

"I..I'm..sorry..I didn't...didn't mean to worry...y-you, to be honest I..I.. didn't think you would be." Alex said sorrowfully.

"How could you think that?" Steve asked confused.

She waited a few moment trying to calm herself down, then finally spoke,"Well, I've only known you for a day and a half, and it seems all you've done is tell me what to do, not because you cared, just because. I mean why would you care, especially after the way I've treated you?" Alex asked.

"I may not have known you for long, but I've known your mother for years. I feel like I have a connection to you..and your sister. Even if I didn't know your mother, I would still protect you, and care about you, and correct you, to the best of my ability. I see you as like my own daughter, even when this is all over, and you're back home with your father, I'll still be around if you need me." Steve explained.

"Thank you, I really am sorry." Alex said looking down.

"It's alright, come on let's get you to bed," he said, while picking her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and layed her head on his shoulder, he opened the door, and layed her down in her bed. He pulled the blankets over her, and leaned down, kissed her forehead, and whispered in her ear, "I love you Alex." She looked up at him and smiled. He walked over to Stephanie's bed, and stroked her hair, "You need to go to sleep young lady."

"How did you-," Stephanie asked confused.

"I don't know, but it's driving me crazy, I want to know how you do it." Alex interrupted her sister.

"Me too," Stephanie said.

"You won't find out until you're an adult, both of you need to go to sleep, goodnight." Steve said while walking to the door.

"Goodnight Steve," the both said in unison.

After Steve left the room, Stephanie asked, "Krissy, are you mad at me?"

"No, why would I be?" Alex asked confused.

"Because I told Steve what Daddy would have done," Stephanie said, "I didn't mean to get you in trouble, I just started rambling, and then I couldn't stop. You know I've always had a problem with talking, I never know whent to stop, and-."

"Steph, stop, your rambling again. You didn't get me in trouble, I got myself in trouble. There's nothing for you to be worried about." Alex explained, "By the way I'm sorry for the way I've treated you today, you didn't deserve that. You've been more of a big sister to me today, than I have to you. I'm supposed to be there for you, not the other way around."

"No we're BOTH supposed to be there for each other-," Stephanie started.

"Well I wasn't there for you, and I'm sorry." Alex said.

"I forgive you." Stephanie said happily. "Krissy?"

"Yeah?" Alex asked.

"Did it hurt?" Stephanie asked meekly.

"Let's just say, I'd take Dad's spanking over Steve's anytime." Alex said with a light chuckle.

"Remind me to never get on Steve's badside." Stephanie said with a cringe.

"As long as you do the same for me," Alex said, while they both laughed.

"GO TO SLEEP GIRLS!" Steve yelled up the stairs.

They stopped laughing immediately, "warning," they both whispered, and turned over in their beds, and went to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning, Steve was preparing breakfast, he then yelled from the kitchen,"GIRLS, BREAKFAST!"

About five minutes later Stephanie came down the stairs, rubbing her eyes, "Morning Steve."

"Morning Steph, where's Alex?" Steve said, filling her plate with eggs, bacon, toast, and a pancake shaped like an elephant, giving the plate to Stephanie.

"Thanks, cool an elephant. I tried to get her up, but she said she was tired, and didn't want to." Stephanie explained.

"Alright, you eat. I'll be right back." Steve said motioning for her to go to the table, he went up stairs, "Alex, come on it's time to get up." Steve said shaking her a little.

Alex looked at the clock next to her bed, "Go Away, it's only 7 o'clock."

"You should be glad I didn't get you up when I woke up, now come on get up. You need to go downstairs and eat, and then get ready to go, we need to go to my office this morning." Steve said shaking her a little more.

She pushed his hand off her shoulder, and said, "NO GO AWAY. It's too early!" She picked up her pillow, and pulled it down over her head.

"Alex, I'm not kidding! Get up NOW!" Steve said sternly.

"Do you think I'm kidding, GO AWAY!" Alex said, taking her pulling the pillow down harder.

He ripped the blankets off of her, and pulled her out of bed by her arm, SMACK SMACK SMACK, "Unless you want to have a repeat performance of last night, I suggest you do as I say, and be downstairs in two minutes, got it?"

"Yes sir," Alex said rolling her eyes, and trying to rub the sting out.

SMACK, "That's for rolling your eyes. Two minutes. Don't make me come back up here." Steve said sternly walking out the door.

Just as Steve was about to go back up stairs, Alex came into the kitchen, looked over the breakfast and said, "This is what I had to rush down to?"

"Try it, I'm sure you'll like it," Steve said giving her a plate.

She took the plate in her hand, and looked up at him, "I guess if I don't, then I can save the leftovers for my cat's litter box, it's probably not suitable enough for him to eat it." Alex said while smirking, going into the dining room. She quickly sat down before Steve had the chance to swat her, wincing at the pain from the recent spanking she had received.

"Did that hurt?" Steve asked, smirking after seeing her wince.

"No!" Alex said quickly, "Well maybe a little." Steve smirked, Stephanie giggled, "It's not funny!" Alex snapped.

"Not for you anyways," Stephanie said giggling even more.

"Stephanie, leave your sister alone. I'm sure you wouldn't want to be made fun of." Steve reprimanded.

"Yes Steve, sorry Krissy." Stephanie replied.

"Well girls eat up, we need to get down to 5-0 as soon as possible." Steve said sitting down to eat himself. Each of the girls put a spoonful in their mouths, "See it's not that bad, is it?"

"I think it taste really really good," Stephanie spoke up.

"Well, I guess it's not that bad. It might be suitable enough for my cat to eat." Alex said smirking.

"Very funny," Steve said sarcastically, "You think you could do any better?"

"My cat could do better than this." Alex said, starting to laugh.

"Fine, you can cook dinner," Steve said with a smirk.

"Fine, I will." Alex said smirking back at him.

"We'll have a contest, Stephanie will be the judge. She can tell us whether she likes my breakfast, or your *gag* dinner." Steve said, his smirk turning into a smile.

"Fine, but we need to make this more interesting," Alex said mischeiviously.

"Oh no, whenever she starts talking like that, you better watch out!" Stephanie said rolling her eyes.

"More interesting, huh? What are you thinking?" Steve said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"If I win, Justin gets to come over tomorrow, and hang out, and you have to apologize for threatening to cut his tongue out-," Alex started.

"I'm not going to-," Steve interrupted.

"Let me finish, but if you win, I will not talk to or see Justin for the rest of my stay here, and if he does come around, then you can punch him once." Alex explained.

Steve started smiling really big, "I can punch him? Sounds good to me, you sure have a lot of confidence in your cooking. Deal," he said sticking out his hand to shake on it.

"Deal." Alex said shaking his hand.

Stephanie just snickedred, "What are you snickering about?" Steve asked.

Alex shot Stephanie a look that said *Don't say a word*  
"Nothing Steve," Stephanie said interpreting her sister's look.

"Come on Stephanie we need to go upstairs and change," Alex said grabbing her sister's hand and dragging her out of the room. Steve watched them suspiciously, shook his head, and started collecting their plates, and taking them into the kitchen.

Once they got upstairs, "Stephanie I don't want you to say a word to Steve about the me winning that cooking contest, got it?" Alex said looking directly into her sister's eyes.

"Got it Krissy," Stephanie said.

Alex rubbed her hands together and said, "Ooouu this is going to be good, I'm going to love the look on Steve's face when he has to apologize. Come on we better get ready."

****************************************************************************************************************

They got in the car and were headed towards headquarters, Stephanie put in her headphones, Alex started asking questions,"So you said you knew my mom, how do you know her?"

"Umm..she was a friend," Steve answered.

"Just a friend," Alex asked sarcastically.

"Yes Alex, a friend," Steve said turning to glare at her for a second, "That was a long time ago."

"So what, your not FRIENDS anymore?" Alex asked, emphasizing the word friends.

"I guess we sort of lost track of each other. I suppose we're still friends, I mean she did ask specifically for me to watch over the two of you, so she must remember me." Steve explained.

"Funny, she never mentioned you before. You would think if she trusts you enough with her kids lives, she would have mentioned you at least once. How long have you known her?" Alex asked.

"About 15 years." Steve answered.

"15 years, so was she pregnant with me when you knew her?" Alex asked.

"No I don't think she was, or she didn't mention that she was. Like I said we lost track of each other." Steve explained, hoping that Alex wasn't figuring things out.

"So you weren't around when she was pregnat with me, or when I was born?" Alex asked.

"No I wasn't," Steve answered.

"You've only known her for fifteen years, you weren't around when she was pregnant with me, or when I was born, but yet you became good enough friends, in such a short time, that she trusts you enough with our lives." Alex said.

"Yeah I guess, maybe it was because I was a seal, she knew I was trustworthy, and that I could protect you." Steve said giving her a nervous smile.

"Maybe, but-," Alex started.

"Alright we're here," Steve interrupted her as they pulled into headquarters. Alex stopped asking questions, Steve was relieved.

"There's the two party animals," Danny said sarcastically.

"Danny, shut up." Steve said.

"I thought you didn't like us to say shut up, why can you say it, but we can't? Isn't that a double standard?" Alex asked.

"Yes Steven, isn't it?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"Danny sh...I mean be quiet." Steve said changing his words after looking at Alex's smirking face. "Any news?" Steve asked trying to change the subject.

"Actually yes-," Kono started.

"Girls could you please go into my office," Steve interrupted Kono, and turning to Alex and Stephanie.

Stephanie started walking towards his office, Alex decided she wanted to try to negotiate, "Oh come on, don't we deserve to hear what's going on, I mean it is our parents?"

"No Alex, go," Steve said pointing towards his office door.

"Aww come on please, I promise I'll be really quiet." Alex begged.

"Alexis, do you really want a repeat of last night?" Steve asked sternly, walking over to her.

"Nevermind, it's none of my business, I'll be going now." Alex said, quickly walking to Steve's office.

"Yeah that's what I thought you would say." Steve said smirking. She turned around before going into his office, smirked back at him, and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yeah, your nothing alike," Danny said sarcastically.

"Kono, what's the news?" Steve said ignoring Danny.

"What are you ignoring me now?" Danny said sarcastically.

"Don't you think it's the best approach, Chin, Kono?" Steve asked.

"I'm not going to answer that," Chin spoke up.

"Neither am I." Kono said, they all started to laugh.

"So, what's the news?" Steve asked.

"I don't think you're going to need a paternity test anymore," Kono said.

"Why is that?" Steve asked.

"Because it's obvious, she's yours." Danny said sarcastically. Steve just glared at him.

"Because...Kristine's awake." Kono said.


	17. Chapter 17

"Kristine's awake," Steve asked shocked, then he turned his attention to a crashing sound behind him, "ALEXIS!"

Alex stretching to hear what they were saying, had fallen in shock of the news. Steve rushed over to her and helped her up, and told Stephanie to stay in his office, "My mom's awake, already?"

Kono looked at Steve, questioning whether to speak or not.

"Go ahead Kono, she's going to find out whether I want her too, or not." Steve said with slight irratance, then leaned down and whispered in Alex's ear, "We'll talk about you snooping later, Alexis." Alex looked down immediately, embarrased.

"Umm...well..as I was saying, the doctor called about 5 minutes before you arrived, she just woke up." Kono replied.

"Is she going to be alright?" Alex asked frantically.

"The doctor said that it would be best if you get right down there," Chin answered ignoring Alex's question.

"Alright, we'll get down there right away," Steve spoke knowing that Kristine was not doing well.

"You're avoiding my question," Alex stated.

"Come on Danny, we better go." Steve said motioning for Danny to go.

"I'm going with you," Alex spoke up stepping in front of Steve.

"No you're not, you're staying here." Steve stated.

"You either take me with you, or I will find a way there myself," Alex replied crossing her arms.

"No you will do as I say, and stay here, or we will have another 'chat'," Steve replied crossing his arms.

"I can be just as stuborn as you Steve, I don't care if we do have another 'chat' I will go, she's my mother, and you can't keep me away. I'm not like Stephanie, she's a little pushover, you can't tell me what to do, and expect me to do it without putting up a fight." Alex stated.

Steve tried to hide the proud smirk that was forming on his face, she was his, and there was no doubt about it. "Alright fine, you can go-,"

"I wasn't asking for permission," Alex interrupted.

"Watch it young lady," Steve said raising his eyebrows.

"Sorry," Alex replied, dropping her head.

"You can go, BUT I need to talk to your mother alone, and I don't want you snooping, understand?" Steve said sternly.

"Yes sir," Alex replied respectfully.

"Alright, let's go. Oh, and if I tell you to do something you will do it, it has nothing to do with being a pushover, it has to do with me keeping you safe, clear?" Steve asked.

"Crystal," Alex replied.

Steve opened the door for Alex, and Danny. Alex walked out the door first, Danny followed while whispering to Steve, "You sure you don't think she's yours?" Danny asked smugly.

"Danny, get out of here." Steve replied pushing him out the door.

Meanwhile at the hostpital, Steve shows the doctor his badge, and says, "5-0 what's the status on Kristine Car- I mean Kristine Jacobs," Steve said correcting her last name. Alex looked up at him confused, but decided to keep quiet.

"Umm..Sir, I think it would be best to talk in private." The doctor said, motioning to Alex.

"Ok, umm Danny why don't you take Alex over to the hostpital gift shop, and get something nice for her mother." Steve said to Danny.

"No I want to hear this." Alex stated crossing her arms.

"Alexis, do as I ask, and go. If I feel you need to know this, then I promise I will tell you, trust me. Now go." Steve said pointing towards the gift shop. Alex glared at him for a moment, then decided to do as he told her, and started walking towards the gift shop with Danny.

"So how is she, Doc?" Steve asked concerned.

"Not good, she most likely won't last for another day or two. To be honest, I don't think she'll last till midnight. She was shot twice, the bullets lodged themselves in places that made them irretrievable. Therefore, she will not last long." The doctor said bluntly.

"Is she talking?" Steve asked.

"Yes she seems to be perfectly fine, she's trying to be calm, and strong, I'm guessing for her daughters. You should probably have them come, and say their goodbyes soon. Please give them my condolences?" The doctor stated.

"Yes of course, thank you." Steve said shaking his hand. Steve paced back and forth for a couple minutes trying to keep his emotions in check, thinking to himself how he's going to tell Alex, and Stephanie. He then walked into the room where Kristine was, "Kristine."

"Steve, it's nice to see you again." Kristina said trying to act innocent.

"Is she mine?" Steve asked bluntly.

"I see you've met Kristina," Kristine said.

"Is she mine," Steve asked a little harshly.

Kristine scrunched her eyes, and said, "Steve-."

"IS SHE MINE?" Steve asked raising his voice.

"YES! Yes she's yours." Kristina shouted a little louder than she wanted to.


	18. Chapter 18

**"IS SHE MINE?" Steve asked raising his voice.**

**"YES! Yes she's yours." Kristine shouted a little louder than she wanted to.**

"Steve let me explain-," Kristine started.

"Explain what? Explain why you left me after three weeks of marriage, even after you knew before we got married that I was dedicated to being a seal, or explain to me why you would have kept my OWN daughter a secret for 15 years." Steve asked irratated, "Didn't your husband wonder who Alex's father was?"

"No, I married him about two weeks after I had filed for divorce. He always assumed that Kristina was his, " Kristine explained.

"But you knew different," Steve asked mockingly.

"Yes of course, the timing wasn't right, it was about a 90% chance she was definitley yours, after she was born she looked so much like you. After I found out I was pregnant, I had just found one of your old hairbrushes, I used it for a DNA sample, it was positive she was yours." Kristine explained.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Steve asked, trying to keep his temper in check.

"After the abrupt ending between the two of us, I figured you would try to take her away from me, I didn't want to lose her. As she got older she acted so much like you, I wanted you to know her, but I just didn't know how to let you two meet, without either of you getting mad, and hating me." Kristine explained with tears forming in her eyes, "but I want her to be with you, I want you to be her father. Don't get me wrong Chris was and is a great father to both the girls, but I think he has always suspected that Kristina wasn't his. I know he is going to flip, once he finds out that I left you to be Krissy's guardian. I'm so sorry, to have you find out this way."

Steve went over to Kristine, and sat beside her, "How are we going to tell Alex? How do you think Stephanie is going to deal with it? I really could care less about Chris, no offense."

Kristine smiled slightly at his comment, then frowned, "I don't know how Kristina's going to take it, honestly I wouldn't doubt if she hasn't already figured it out, she's very intelligent, she got that part from me."

Steve chuckled lightly, "Yeah sure, and she got her good looks from me."

"Actually she did," Kristina said with a smile. "I'm so sorry for keeping her from you for so long."

"Well, at least you didn't keep her from me forever, and at least I get her now." Steve said reassuringly.

"How has she been, did she behave?" Kristine said, knowing the answer was probably no, knowing her daughter.

"Well, she may have misbehaved a couple of times, but it was nothing I couldn't handle." Steve said with a smirk.

"Oh no, I don't even know if I want to know," Kristine said laughing lightly.

"Nah, it wasn't that bad," Steve spoke up. "I guess I had better go get her, we had better get this sorted out soon. I'll call, and make sure Stephanie is on her way over here too."

"Why isn't she with you? Why didn't you bring her with Kristina? " Kristine asked surprised.

"I didn't plan on bringing Alex, but she got her stuborness from you," Steve said with a smirk.

"Yeah..right." Kristine said smirking back.

Steve walked out the door, he walked over to a waiting Danny and Alex, "Danny call Chin and tell him to bring Stephanie over here. Alex let's go see your mom."

"How is she, is she going to be alright?" Alex asked panicked.

"Let's go talk to your mother first," Steve said.

"No, you told me you would tell me what the doctor said-," Alex started.

"I told you I would if it was important, and I will tell you, but first I think we should go talk to your mother." Steve interrupted.

"You're not telling me anything, so it must be bad, please just tell me-," Alex started once again.

"No Alex, not right now, right now you need to go talk to your mother, now please just do as I ask, and go," Steve said pointing towards the door.

She let out a big sigh, and walked into the room. Danny grabbed Steve's arm before he followed her into the room and said, "It's bad isn't it?"

"Yeah Danny, it is." Steve stated sorrowfully.

"Is she yours?" Danny asked.

"Yes," Steve replied.

"I knew it, although under the circumstances, I'm sorry." Danny said.

"Thanks Danny, now we just have to explain to Alex. She's gaining a father, but losing a mother." Steve stated, and walked into the hostpital room.

Alex had already said her hello's to her mother, then Kristine frowned, and said, "Kristina-."

"Alex, you know I like to be called Alex." Alex interrupted.

"I'm sorry Alex-," Kristine started.

"Don't say your sorry, Alex she's your mother she can call you by whatever name she gave you, and don't interrupt her again." Steve reprimanded.

Alex looked at Steve, and realized how serious he was, then turned to her mother, "I'm sorry mother, I did not mean to interrupt you."

Kristine shocked at the interaction between the two of them, "It's okay sweetheart, I know you like the name Alex. Alex I need to tell you something...about..your father."

"Steve's my father, isn't he?" Alex stated.


	19. Chapter 19

"Steve's my father, isn't he?" Alex stated.

"What?" Kristine asked startled at the question.

"I said, Steve's my father, isn't he? It's pretty simple question to understand." Alex replied smartly.

"Kristina Alexis!" Steve raised his voice.

Alex jumped, turned to face him, and asked innocently, "Yes sir?"

He stepped closer to her, looked down at her sternly, "I suggest you watch your step."

"I'm not walking, though." Alex replied.

"Alexis, if you think I'm kidding, you're very wrong. This is your LAST warning, understand?" Steve asked glaring down at her.

"Yes, I understand." Alex replied, dropping her head in shame.

Steve turned her back around to face her mother, Kristine finally spoke up breaking the silence, "Um..anyways..I guess there's no way around it...yes Kristina, I mean Alex, yes Steve is your father."

"I knew it," Alex said with a smirk.

"You seem ok with that?" Kristine asked.

"I am, don't get me wrong, Chris is great, but I've known for a while that I wasn't his." Alex stated.

"How did you.. when did you?" Kristine asked surprised.

"I started figuring it out when I was around 11 or 12 years old, I looked nothing like Chris, and had hardly any of your features, then when I met Steve, that sealed it. I mean come on..." Alex stopped while turning around, and lining herself up to where she was standing right beside Steve then continued, "I look exactly like him, his dark hair, blue eyes, his smile. You and Chris both had to have braces, Stephanie is going to have them in a few months, I never had to get them. Also, his personality, we're so much alike. I was sure I was his."

Kristina and Steve both looked shocked at her explanation. "Yep she definitley got her brains from me," Steve said with a smirk.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Kristina asked, ignoring Steve's smart remark, thinking now was not the time.

"I could ask you the same thing, why didn't you ever tell me who my real father was, instead of making me believe another man was?" Alex replied.

"I didn't know how to...how to tell you, I mean how do you tell your daughter that the only father she has ever known, was not hers." Kristine said shamefully.

"Um...you come out and say it, instead of making everyone believe a lie." Alex said sarcastically. Then she felt a sharp SMACK being applied to her backside, she looked immediately up at Steve.

"I warned you, now watch your tone. There's nothing wrong with speaking your mind, but it's how you're doing it, that's what I have a problem with." Steve lectured.

"Sorry..." Alex replied, while rubbing the sting from her backside.

"No Alex, I'm sorry. I apologize to you too, Steve. I'm sorry I kept this from the both of you, I know it was wrong, neither one of you deserved to be kept away from each other. I hope you can forgive me." Kristina said shamefully.

"I forgive you," Steve said, while nudging Alex with his elbow.

"I guess I do too, I may not understand it, but I guess I'm glad I finally know who my father is." Alex replied. "So when are you going to get out of here?"

"Um..honey come here..." Kristina motioned for her to come stand by her, "there's one more thing I have to tell you." Kristine replied, grabbing Alex's hand, tears forming in her eyes.

Steve dropped his head, Alex looked back and forth between the two of them, "Ok, you guys are scaring me!"

"I'm sorry, Alexis, but I don't want to keep any more secrets, no more lies, you need to hear the truth." Kristine replied sorrowfully.

"What truth, what are you talking about? I already know Steve is my father, what else is there to know?" Alex asked, feeling uneasy.

"Krissy..I'm..I'm sick-" Kristine started.

"I know you're sick, you've been shot, of course you're not going to be fullly recovered." Alex said, knowing the outcome of the conversation, not willing to accept it. "You're in the right place now, you're going to be able to get whatever help you need-,"

"No, Krissy-," Kristine started again.

"No, you're going to get better!" Alex said, turning her head to look at Steve, "right?"

"Honey, I'm sorry, but you're mother-," Steve started to say.

"I'm sick, and I'm not going to get better." Kristine finished.

"No no no, don't say that! Of course you're going to get better, you're talking, you're awake, you're fine!" Alex replied.

"Alex, I.. the bullet lodged itself in a spot where it can't be retrieved, and it's going to-," Kristine started.

"NO!" Alex yelled, ripping her hand out of her mothers, "Make them operate, make them do something, Chris has got all this money, use it!"

"Honey they've tried, they can't get it out-," Kristine started again.

"No! That doesn't make any sense!" Alex said, turning away from her mother, facing Steve, looking at him. "What's wrong with you, why are you letting her say this, why are you letting her put me through this, you say you care about me, why are you letting her do this to me?" Alex asked Steve.

"I do care about you, Alex, you're my daughter I love you. I don't want you to go through any more pain, but I'm afraid there's nothing I can do about it." Steve replied sorrowfully.

"I thought you were supposed to be this big super cop, why cant you just...just..do something! Fix this, please!" Alex said starting to cry.

Steve went over to her, and held her for a moment, "Honey, I'm sorry, if there was anything I could do, I'd do it, but I can't."

"How long have you got?" Alex asked trying to hold back the tears.

"Not very long, a few hours, maybe." Kristine said sorrowfully.

"A FEW HOURS!" Alex raised her voice, tears streaming down her face.

About that time there was a knock on the door, Steve let go of Alex to go see who it was, it was Stephanie and Danny.

Stephanie came walking through the door, ran to her mom, "MOMMY!"

"Hi baby, are you ok?" Kristine asked hugging Stephanie.

"Yeah, Steve took good care of us." Stephanie said smiling, then noticed her sister was sniffling, "What happened, did Krissy get another spanking?"

"Why, you little!" Alex said stepping closer to her sister, Steve pulled her back, and looked at her sternly.

"Another spanking?" Kristine asked raising her eyebrows.

"I'm sure you trust my judgement, but we can talk about that later if we really need to. Right now we have more important things to discuss, don't you think?" Steve said changing the subject, Alex looked up at him relieved.

"Yes I suppose we do, Stephanie come here I have to tell you something." Stephanie climbed up beside her mother, "Sweetheart, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but Mommy's not going to be around anymore."

"Wh..What do you mean?" Stephanie asked curiously.

"Honey..Mommy's sick, I'm not going to live much longer." Kristine explained sorrowfully.

"Why?" Stephanie asked starting to cry.

"Some men shot Mommy, when they broke into our house, well the doctors can't seem to get the bullet out, so Mommy's not going to last very long."

Stephanie started crying, then asked, "Have they found Daddy?"

"Not yet, sweetheart, but I'm sure they will." Kristine said, trying to hold back the tears.

Stephanie turned her attention to Steve, "You're going to catch these guys, aren't you Steve?"

"I'm going to do my best sweetheart." Steve said comfortingly.

"I'm outta here, I can't be here I can't do this!" Alex stated shaking herself from Steve's grip darting past him and Danny. She heard her mother call her name before the door shut, "No, just leave me alone!"

"Alexis, Wait!" Steve chasing after her.

She ran down the hallway, Steve chasing after her. She got out the door of the hostpital, ran down the steps, "ALEXIS! Stop right now!" She stopped running , turned around to face him, he stopped on top of the stairs, "Alexis, you can't run away from it, honey."

"I know I can't run away from it, I just need to get away from everyone for a little bit." Alex said frustrated.

"Ok, we can-," Steve started.

"No we are not going to do anything, I am going to get away!" Alex shouted back at him.

"Alex I can't let you do that, it's too dangerous." Steve stated.

"I DON'T CARE!" Alex stated starting to walk away, at about that time this van drove in between them, picked Alex up, and drove off.

"ALEX!" Steve yelled after her.


	20. Chapter 20

"**I DON'T CARE!" Alex stated starting to walk away, at about that time this van drove in between them, picked Alex up, and drove off.**

**"ALEX!" Steve yelled after her.**

Danny came out the door as soon as the van drove off, "Danny, give me the keys!" Danny tossed them over to Steve, they both took off towards the camaro. Steve got in the driver's seat, and sped off after them.

As usual Steve was driving recklessly, "Would you slow down, PLEASE?" Danny shouted holding on to the door, as they went around a curve.

"No Danny, they have my daughter!" Steve shouted.

"Getting in a wreck is not going to help her is it!" Danny contradicted.

In the van, "WHO THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Alex shouted. "HOW DARE YOU GRAB ME OFF THE STREET LIKE THAT!"

"Ha, this little girl's got spunk!" A man in a mask mocked.

"I'm NOT a little GIRL! That was a stupid move you know that, you realize my father was standing right there. He's going to get you guys within a matter of minutes." Alex stated.

"You're father wasn't standing there, we have you're father," the man replied.

"He's not my father, he's my step-father. I bet if you check in the rearview mirror, my father is probably chasing you down right now!" Alex mocked. "I suggest you let me out RIGHT NOW!"

"And what are you going to do about it?" The man asked sarcastically.

"I'll tell you what I'll do, I'll end up kicking you so hard, you start singing like Justin Bieber!" Alex replied with a smirk, "Does that sound good?"

"Oh shoot!" The driver mumbled.

"Was I right?" She asked sarcastically.

"Shut up, kid!" The man replied.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Alex asked mocking the man.

At about that time, Steve made a move, which made the van go off the rode, but not hurt anyone inside. He got out of the camaro with his gun drawn, "Out of the van with you're hands up!"

They opened the back door of the van, one man holding a gun on Alex, "You seem to have forgotten we still have your daughter." He stepped out of the truck, the driver came, and stood next to him. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"What is that your favorite saying, or something?" Alex asked sarcastically, while rolling her eyes.

The man ignored her then continued, "so what are you going...err what's it going to be?"

"Oh yeah, that's definitley a better saying." Alex said rolling her eyes again.

"Shut up, kid." The man said.

"I told you I'm NOT A KID!" Alex shouted, "You know what I've had enough of this," with that she elbowed the man in the stomach.  
Which made him let her go, the driver pulled a gun, Danny shot the driver in the shoulder, the other man stood back up and aimed his gun, Steve shot his arm, he dropped the gun instantly. Alex just stood on the sidelines watching.

Steve and Danny ran over to them, and put the handcuffs on them. Alex walked over to the one who held a gun on her before, "By the way, I don't like being called a kid." With that she kicked the man hard, he dropped down to the ground.

Steve looked shocked, and proud, "Book em, Danno!"

"Yeah, no doubt about it, she's definitley yours!" Danny said with a smirk, leading the driver over to the camaro.

"Yeah she is," Steve said while smiling at Alex, she smiled back at him. He forced the man laying down on the ground to get up, once he was up he led him half way over to the camaro, then pushed him down to the ground. "Well, I just have one question for you guys, and uh...I want the first answer to be the correct one got it, because if it's not...well, we're going to have some problems."

The men told him where Chris was, "Alex you go back with this man right here," Steve said while introducing her to another cop.

"No! I'm going with you!" Alex stated.

"No, you're not, you're going to go with Mike here, and go back to the hostpital, while we go pick up Chris!" Steve replied.

"No I'm not," Alex said crossing her arms.

"Yes you are, and if you don't we're going to have another 'discussion' once this all is over if you don't listen to me." Steve explained.

"If I don't go with him, I'll be breaking a rule, and if I do go with him I'll be breaking a rule. I really can't win." Alex stated, trying to keep from smirking.

"What are you talking about?" Steve asked frustrated.

"You told me before, I was NOT to be with anyone other than a member of your team, as far as I know he's not a member of 5-0, is he? So if I go with him, I'll be breaking one of you're rules." Alex explained happily.

Steve let out a frustrated sigh, "No doubt about it, you're definitey mine."

"Aren't you so proud," Alex replied unable to hide the smirk anymore.

"Actually I am, very proud. Fine, you can go, but you do exactly what I say, no sneaking off, got it!" Steve explained.

"Got it, let's go!" Alex replied.

Back at the hostpital, "Mommy what's going to happen to Krissy, and I once you..." Stephanie asked trying not to cry.

"Oh sweetheart, daddy will take care of you, no need to worry about that." Kristine replied.

"What about Krissy, is she going to be alright?" Stephanie asked.

"I'm sure Steve will find her, and make sure she's alright." Kristina stated. "Honey, there's something I need to tell you about Steve and Kristina."

"What about them?" Stephanie asked confused.

"I don't know really how to tell you this, sweetheart, but you and Kristina don't have the same father. Steve is Kristina's father, and daddy is yours. I married Steve a long long time ago, then we separated, I never saw him again, but I got pregnant. I never told Steve or Kristina about it, until today." Kristine explained.

"Why didn't you tell them, what's going to happen to Krissy after you go away?" Stephanie asked fresh tears in her eyes.

"It's complicated honey, I'm sorry that it's all coming out like this, but I think Kristina is going to end up living with Steve." Kristine explained.

"But I don't want her to go live with Steve, I won't have a sister anymore." Stephanie stated.

"Yes you will darling, just because Kristina is living in another home, doesn't mean she won't be you're sister anymore. I'm so sorry that you're going to have to go through this, but I need you to do something for me, I need you to be brave, and understanding, can you do that for me?" Kristine asked hopeful that her young daughter would understand.

"Yes mommy, I'll try." Stephanie said sweetly.

Steve, Danny, and Alex pulled up to an old abandoned warehouse, "Alright Alex, you stay in this car, understand?" Steve asked sternly.

"Yes I understand," Alex said rolling her eyes. Steve glared at her for a second, she started moving uncomfortably in her seat, then finally spoke up,"Sorry."

"Alright then, Danny you ready?" Steve asked. They both got of the car, about that time, Kono and Chin drove up, they all drew their guns, ran up to the warehouse doors. They looked inside, as far as they could tell there were only two men in there with Chris, Steve kicked the door in, "HANDS UP!" Both the men put their hands up, "ON THE FLOOR NOW!" The both got down on the floor, Chin and Danny handcuffed them, Steve went and untied Chris.

He rubbed the rope burns on his wrists, then said, "Thank goodness you guys are here, Chris Jacobs." He said while sticking his hand out to Steve to shake his hand.

"Steve McGarrett, 5-0." Steve said shaking his hand.

About that time, Alex came running through the doors.  
"Alexis what are you doing in here?" Steve said.  
"Kristina what are you doing in here?" Chris said at the same time Steve did.


	21. Chapter 21

**"Steve McGarrett, 5-0," Steve said shakinghis hand.**

**About that time, Alex came running through the doors.**

**"Alexis what are you doing in here?" Steve asked frustrated.**

**"Kristina what are you doing in here?" Chris asked at the same time as Steve did.**

Danny came up beside Steve as he asked again, "Alex! What are you doing here?"

"Hello? You should know, you drove me here?" Alex said with sarcasm, and a smirk on her face which quickly disappeared when she saw the look and Steve, and Chris's face.

Danny started to say something, but Steve held his hand up to him, and said, "Not a word." Danny just smirked.

"Kristina Alexis Jacobs! Aplogize to the officer, NOW!" Chris reprimanded.

"It was only joke, Chris." Alex replied.

"Chris? Excuse me, young lady?" Chris replied stepping closer to her, glaring at her, "I am your father, and you will respect me."

"Yeah about that." Alex said with a slight smirk on her face.

"What did you say?" Chris said, starting to get dangerously close to Alex, she started backing up. "I ought to-,"

"Hey..I think it's time we all calm down a little bit." Steve interjected stepping in front of Chris.

"I'm sorry, but what business is this of yours?" Chris asked glaring at Steve.

"If you only knew?" Alex replied with a smirk.

"Alexis, that's enough out of you. I don't want to hear one more word, you're in enough trouble." Steve replied staying in between Chris, and Alex.

"Yes Sir," Alex said dropping her head.

"What's going on here?" Chris asked.

"Um..We need to get back to the hostpital as soon as possible, your wife was shot, she's in critical condition." Steve explained, trying to change the subject.

"Is she going to be alright?" Chris asked concerned.

"Sir, I think it would be best if we just go, okay?" Steve replied.

"Fine, let's go." Chris said walking past Steve, grabbing ahold of Alex's arm saying, "I'm not through with you yet either, young lady, you are in big trouble." Alex jerked her arm away from him, he just glared down at her.

Steve's paternal side kicked in, he wanted to go over to Chris, and punch him. Danny knew it, he grabbed him just as Steve was about to, "I think...it would be better if you didn't beat him up within 10 minutes of meeting him, I don't think that will go over very well with the governor, do you?"

"I don't like him..." Steve said, while turning his head glaring at Chris as he walked out the door. "He better not touch my daughter, again."

"What are you going to do throw him in a shark tank, or hang him off the edge of the roof?" Danny asked with sarcasm.

"Nah, I can come up with something much better than that," Steve said with an evil smile on his face.

Danny just rolled his eyes at him, Steve walked over to where Alex stood, head down, after she had jerked her arm away from Chris, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Alex said wiping a stray tear off her face, then starting to walk away.

"Alexis! Stop," Steve called out to her with sadness.

Alex stopped, looking down, she answered meekly, "What?"

Steve walked over, looked at her arm where Chris had grabbed her, there was a red mark left, Steve put his arm around her, "You are my daughter, not his! Don't worry, I will keep you safe."

She looked up at him, "I'm sorry..for not staying in the car when you told me not to, and for being so rude."

"Alex, if you didn't do that, I'd think you were sick or something." Steve said with a smile, she smiled back at him, "Although that doesn't mean you're out of trouble though."

"That's what I was afraid of." Alex replied with a nervous smile.

Steve just laughed at her, then they all walked out at about that time Chin had shown up, along with some other cops.

"Where's Stephanie?" Steve asked concerned.

"She's with Kono, don't worry Steve." Chin reassured.

"Alright good, Mr. Jacobs," Steve yelled for him, "This Chin, he's going to take you to the hostpital immediately."

"What about Kristina?" Chris asked suspiciously.

"She's going with Danny, and I." Steve replied.

"Why is she not riding with me?" Chris asked.

"Well, Sir, because she's not," Steve replied with a smirk.

"Excuse me, she's my daughter. I demand she comes with me, and if she doesn't I will report you to the governor." Chris replied.

"Go ahead Mr. Jacobs, and I'll report the fact that you left a mark on your daughters arm." Steve replied, glaring at Chris. Chris glared at Steve for a moment, and then decided to go with Chin without a fight. "I thought you'd agree." Steve replied with a smirk, Chris just turned around, glared at him for a second, then turned back to follow Chin.

Steve looked down at Alex, who was smiling up at him, "and you wonder where I get it?"

Steve couldn't help but laugh a little, "Come on, let's go."


	22. Chapter 22

The first few minutes back to the hospital were quiet, until Steve finally spoke up, "Alex, is Chris..I..mean..does he..has he ever,"

"Has he ever abused me? Only when he's had way too much to drink, and I smarted off to him, which has only happened twice. He never used to be like that, but the past few years, he just seems indifferent towards me," Alex answered, staring out the window, not wanting to make eye contact.

Steve trying to keep his anger in check, Danny looked back at her shocked, then back at Steve, "What about Stephanie, and your mother?" Steve asked.

"No, he loves them, he'd never hurt them." Alex replied looking down at her hands now.

"He loves them, but doesn't love you, that makes no sense. Why would he treat you any different?" Danny asked.

"I think he's always known, like I did that I wasn't his, so he treated me differently. Believe me you'll see the difference in the way he treats me, and the way he treats Stephanie. He'd never hurt her, or my mom." Alex explained.

"Alex, I'm sorry. If I would have known I had a daughter-," Steve started.

"I know things would be different, it's no big deal-," Alex started to say.

"No big deal, NO BIG DEAL! Alexis it is a big deal, he should never have put his hands on you, I'm gonna-," Steve argues.

"NO, you're not going to do anything. It's over, it's done with, let's just move on, okay?" Alex interrupted.

"Alex, you have no idea, how much I want to just go up to him, and," Steve started again.

"AND give him a good talking to right, Steve?" Danny interrupted, smiling.

Steve glared at Danny, then said sarcastically, "Sure Danny, then after that we'll kiss, and make up."

Alex snickered at that comment, "Steve don't worry about it, it only happened twice, he didn't do too much damage, obviously I mean I still got boys after me, ha" Danny laughed, Steve glared, "I'm just kidding, lighten up Dad." Alex said, smiling sweetly.

Steve smiled, and then said, "Speaking of boys after you, you're not allowed to date until your 30 you do realize that right?"

"WHAT! Come on?" Alex asked.

"Hey, he's letting you off easy, my daughter's not allowed to date until she's 45," Danny spoke up.

"Whatever, you guys are ridiculous. I can't just dump my boyfriend-," Alex added, trying to hide her smile.

"BOYFRIEND, WHAT?" Steve yelled.

"I'm just kidding, mom said I wasn't allowed to date until I was 16, so far I've kept my side of the bargain." Alex explained, with a smirk.

"I guess I might agree with that, maybe." Steve replied with a smile, Alex just rolled her eyes, "Alright, we're here."

**Thank you everyone for all the great reviews, I appreciate it sooo much, please keep them coming, thank you!:)**

**I'll try to update as soon as possible!**


	23. Chapter 23

They all walked into the hospital, Chris walked into Krisitne's room first, with Steve, and Alex following behind.

"DADDY!" Stephanie yelled running over to Chris, and jumping into his arms.

"Hey, Baby. How have you been, you alright?" Chris said hugging Stephanie tight, kissing her on her cheek.

Steve watched their interaction, then turned to look at Alex, "See? He would never hurt her." Alex whispered with a slight smile. Steve shook his head in disgust for Chris.

Chris turned his attention toward his wife, who looked pale, and weak, "How are you, darling? Are you okay?"

Kristine had a sweet smile on her face, "I've definitely been better, Chris." Chris kissed her on top of her head, and stroked her hair gently.

"Stephanie, come on let's let your parents talk, okay sweetheart?" Steve said.

"Okay, Steve." Stephanie replied meekly.

Steve, Alex, and Stpahnie all walked out the door. "Chris, there's something I need to tell you. Something I should have told you a long time ago...I'm sorry Chris." Kristine replied tears welling up in her eyes.

"Awe darling, don't cry. Please, don't cry." Chris said wiping the stray tears coming down his wife's face.

"Kristina's not yours Chris, I..I'm sorry I made you think she was. The officer that was just here, Steve McGarrett is her father. I'm sorry I never told you, I hope you can forgive me?" Kristine cried.

"Darling, it's okay. I know she isn't." Chris replied sweetly.

"What? What do you mean you know, how?" Kristine asked shocked.

"I started noticing the differences between, you, Kristina, and I a few years ago. She looked nothing like either of us, didn't really have any of our attributes either. Then about a year ago, when we were cleaning out the attic I found a paternity test, I couldn't make out the name of the father, it was smuged, and then I found her birth certicifate, which didn't name me as the father." Chris explained.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Kristine asked.

"I figured you'd tell me when you wanted to, and I didn't quite know how to bring up the situation." Chris replied.

"I'm sorry Chris, I should have told you. I should have told Steve a long time ago, I'm sorry." Kristine replied sorrowfully.

"It's alright darling. It's over, don't worry about it. All I want you to worry about is getting better, okay?" Chris replied with a smile.

"That's another thing,... the doctors say... I'm not going to live out the night-," Kristine started.

"WHAT?" Chris shouted.

"Chris, I know it's a shock, the bullets lodged into a place the doctors can't get to, and it's killing me. Chris, I...already named...Steve as Kristina's legal guardian." Kristine explained.

"What! Why would you do that without at least consulting me?" Chris asked, his anger starting to rise.

"Chris, they deserve to be together. It'd be like you not knowing you had Stephanie, and then not being able to have her? She's his daugter, Chris." Kristine stated.

"She's my daughter, not his. He didn't raise her, did he? He hasn't been there for her for 15 years, has he? No!" Chris ranted.

"He didn't know about her, Chris! He would have been there for her! He's a good man, he kept them safe when we couldn't," Kristine shouted at him, and then started coughing hard, she couldn't seem to catch her breath.

Chris rushed over to her as she was coughing, then rushed out into the hallway screaming, "I need a doctor in here, NOW!" Then he rushed back into the room, "I'm sorry, darling, I didn't mean to yell."

**...Meanwhile...**

Stephanie, and Danny were walking a few steps ahead of Steve, and Alex. They decided to go across the street, and get a quick meal.

"Did you ever tell your mom, Alex?" Steve asked.

"Tell her about what?" Alex asked. Trying to act as if she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Alexis, don't do that. You know what I'm talking about," Steve replied.

"Steve, don't worry about it, it's over-," Alex started.

"Did you tell her?" Steve asked interrupting her.

"No! I didn't tell her, happy?" Alex raised her voice.

"Keep your voice down. Why would I be happy about that? Why didn't you tell her?" Steve asked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't tell her because I didn't, she wouldn't have done anything about it anyways. It's no big deal, I'm a big girl I can deal with it." Alex replied with sadness.

"I wish you'd stop saying it was no big deal, it is a big deal." Steve said.

"Ughh!" Alex screamed in frustration, "Will you please just let it go?"

"Alexis, I'm sorry. I can't seem to help it, especially now that I know you're my daughter, I just can't help but want to rip his-," Steve started.

"I get it Steve, but it's not going to change anything, plus I'll be rid of him sooner, than later anyways. I just want to stop talking about it." Alex stated.

"Okay fine, we won't talk about it anymore, unless you want to-," Steve started again.

"I won't." Alex replied.

"Alright, what do you want to eat?" Steve asked.

"Nothing, I'm not hungry." Alex replied, crossing her arms starting to get her attitude back.

"Well, you need to eat something." Steve stated.

"I DON'T WANT ANYTHING!" Alex shouted.

Steve glared at her, then pulled her off to the side, and said in a low voice, "Don't yell, and you better drop the attitude, just because of the recent events, does not mean I won't spank you right here, and now. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Alex replied rolling her eyes.

"Alexis." Steve warned.

"Sorry," Alex said, uncrossing her arms, "Steve, I really don't want anything to eat, please don't make me?"

"Alex, I'd really like you to eat something, but if you really don't want anything I'm not going to force you, but you will be eating something for dinner, are we clear?"

"Yes, thank you." Alex said with a slight smile.

Steve smiled back at her, "Alright Danny, Stephanie we better get back.

When they went back across the street, and up to the floor that Krisitne was on. Doctors, and nurses were rushing into her room, "What's going on?" Alex asked worried.

"I don't know, I'm going to go find out! You, and Steph stay here." Steve said.

"Yeah..Okay." Alex said, with a slight chuckle.

"I mean it, Alexis. Stay here!" Steve ordered.

"Okay, Okay just go!" Alex said agreeing.

Steve, and Danny, and Stephanie went to the nurses station just about 50 ft. away, Stephanie didn't want to stay with Alex, so she stayed close to Danny, Alex was still in plain sight. A couple minutes went by, Steve was still at the nurses station, trying to get answers.

Chris finally came out of her mother's room, he spotted Alex sitting in some chairs straight across from Kristine's room, "You!" He said, pointing at Alex, and going over to her. Alex saw him coming towards her, she started to get up, and go towards Steve, but Chris came over to her, and grabbed her arm, "It's all your fault, you little brat, it's your fault she's gone!"

"What! She's..dead?" Alex asked tearing up.

"Yes she's dead, and it's all your fault. We started talking about you, and she started convulsing!" He said getting louder, tightening the grip on her arm. "You always did cause problems! I told your mother I wanted you, truth is I'm glad to get rid of you!"

Steve saw Chris grab Alex, and ran over towards her.

"The feelings mutual, Chris. I couldn't be more happy to get away from you! Did you ever stop to think, she started convulsing because she heard your voice? It seems she was fine until you got here!" Alex replied snidely.

Chris was about to slap her, but Steve came to her rescue, Steve grabbed him by the throat, he let go of Alex, "Alex go get Danny!" Steve ordered, she waited for a second shocked how quickly things had happened, "GO NOW!" She ran off to go get Danny. "It's a good thing they're are witnesses around, if Alex, and Stephanie weren't here, there's no telling what I would do to you right now." Steve said through gritted teeth, lifting him off the ground, Chris clutching to Steve's arm.

Danny came rushing over, "STEVE, Let him go!"

Steve let him down, Alex, and Stephanie came shortly after he did, Steve got closer to Chris's ear, "If you ever lay a hand on my daughter, scratch that if you so much as speak to her, I will do so much damage to your face, and your whole body, and then your life. You don't know how painfully slow I can make your death be, are we clear?"

Chris glared at him, and then answered, "Yes, very."

Chris started to walk by him, Steve stopped him, "Oh, and if I ever find out you did anything Stephanie, I will hunt you down."

Chris just nodded his head, went over to Stephanie, and told her to say her goodbyes it was time to go, she walked over to Danny, gave him a hug, and then over to Steve, "I guess you're going to have to get someone else to judge that cooking contest, just a hint you might want to get a good apology together for Justin." He smiled at her, and then gave her a hug. Then she walked over to Alex with tears in her eyes, "I'm going to miss you Krissy, I don't know what I'm going to do without my big Sister around to pick on all the time."

"Always remember, I'm your sister, and if you ever need anything, or want to talk, I'm only a phone call away, okay?" Alex said trying to stay brave, then pulled her sister into a hug. "You better go, get things somewhat back to normal back home, be good."

"You're one to talk," Stephanie replied, laughing a little.

"Thank you," Alex replied sarcastically with a smile, "I love you Steph, stay in touch, okay?"

"Okay. Love you too, Alex." Stephanie replied with a smile.

"You called me Alex? You've never called me Alex, you've always called me Krissy?" Alex replied shocked.

"You always get on to me for calling you that though?" Stephanie replied.

"Not this time, not ever again, you can always call me Krissy." Alex replied with a smile, they hugged quickly, and Stephanie walked over to Chris, grabbed his hand, and walked out the door.

Steve walked over to her, "Alex?" She turned around, and burried herself into his shirt, crying, he stroked her hair, "It's alright Alex, everything's going to be okay."

"No Steve it won't, that's probably the last time I will ever see, or hear from Stephanie," Alex stated.

**Or will she? **

**The story's NOT nearly over yet! What will happen in the nearby future? Keep reading, and find out!:)**

**Thank you all for the great reviews, I hope you continue them!:) I will update as soon as possible, hope you all enjoy this story!**


End file.
